The present invention relates to an improved tamper resistant construction for preventing unauthorized turning of the actuating nut of a fire hydrant and it is an improvement over the construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,336.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,336 a rotatable shroud and a rotatable cap are mounted on a hydrant nut actuating body which is mounted in nonturning relationship on the hydrant actuating nut. The turning of the cap and shroud will not turn the hydrant nut actuating body, and thus will not turn the hydrant nut. However, a small portion of the hydrant nut actuating body is exposed between the rotatable shroud and rotatable cap to receive a special wrench for turning the hydrant nut actuating body and the hydrant nut coupled thereto. However, in the past this small exposed portion could be accessed by makeshift tools in rare instances to turn the hydrant nut actuating body. It is with an improvement over the foregoing construction that the present invention is concerned.